Akari Tsukumo (manga)
明里 | romaji_name = Tsukumo Akari | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Female | age = 20 | occupation = Journalist | relatives = * Haru Tsukumo (grandmother) * Mirai Tsukumo (mother) * Kazuma Tsukumo (father) * Yuma Tsukumo (younger brother) }} Akari Tsukumo is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. She is the granddaughter of Haru Tsukumo, the sister of Yuma Tsukumo, and the daughter of Kazuma Tsukumo and Mirai Tsukumo. Biography One day, when Yuma was late for school, he asked Akari why she didn't wake him up. She, said she was too busy in the morning with news delivery. Later, while Yuma Dueled Shark, she localized a shock wave, caused by Shark's "Number", and found a distortion on the map near the train station, where they were Dueling. During the night after Yuma received the "Baby Tragon" card from Tokunosuke, Akari went up to the attic (which is Yuma's room), and asked him when he's planning to go to bed, as she was trying to write a news article and Yuma wouldn't be quiet. He apologized and said he'd go to bed then. Seeing the card in his hand, she asked if he's been playing Duel Monsters. He said that of course he hasn't, as Akari previously forbade him to do so. Their grandmother muses that Yuma is a poor kid to be picked on like that. Akari believes that for Yuma, Dueling is more than just a game, and that it can't be helped. Astral is surprised to learn that Yuma isn't allowed to Duel and Yuma responds that his sister doesn't wish him to, as she believes something bad may happen. Astral thinks that perhaps Akari is aware of the relationship between Yuma and the Emperor's Key. When Kaito Tenjo hunts the "Number" of a bandit, Akari was investigating about the incident and asked Yuma if he knew anything about a "Numbers Hunter". Surprised, Yuma asked why she knew about the "Numbers". Akari asked if he knew something, but Yuma awkwardly denied. She then explained that the bandit kept muttering "Numbers Hunter", but that she didn't know what that means, and that it seems to be related with Duel Monsters. Yuma then said that he couldn't know anything, since he is forbidden from Dueling. Akari noticed something wrong, but didn't say anything. Yuma then went to bed, while she kept working on the news. After Yuma's loss to Kaito, to hide his sadness, Yuma told Akari and Haru he was going to his bed to finish his homework. Both Akari and Haru are shocked about Yuma doing his homework. When Yuma begun a Speed Duel against Thunder Spark, he said that he could drive in that speed easily, because he was already used to that speed due to Akari carrying him in her motorcycle. When Kotori and Kaito failed cooking fried eggs for breakfast, Akari and Haru have arrived with the necessary ingredients for dinner. Akari asks Kaito how he knows Yuma, and Kaito begins to huffily claim that it should be obvious: he's a natural born Duel - and then Yuma spits out his dinner all over him in a panic, cutting him off as Akari gets suspicious. Kotori and Akari watch in embarrassment as Yuma cleans the food from Kaito's face, and he covers up by claiming that the two of them are a duet in karoke, stating that Kaito has a killer voice. Though he's surprised, Kaito keeps quiet, and Akari is pacified to the point that she suggests to sing with them next time. Yuma begs her not to. And later, she telling Yuma to delivered Kotori to Kotori's House. In Yuma's house, Akari seen the distortion on the map again and seen Kaito who has already defeated by Yuma in Duel. She then going to Heartland New Tower with her motorcycle. In flashback with her father, Kazuma reveals to his son that he went in search of the Astral World in order to connect it to Earth and give it hope as it was originally filled with turmoil and misery. He revealed Astral World have 4 powers then Light, Air, Sea, and Land respectively. Akari says her father just kidding, but her parents disappeared. In the morning, Kazuma's soul says the fate of the world in Yuma's hand and then he give the Emperor's Key to Yuma. In her crying, she then decided to not let Yuma to Duel thought Kazuma want Yuma to Duel because she feel when Yuma Duel, Yuma will disappeared like her father and flashback end. And then she calls Yuma, Yuma get shock and Yuma tells Akari he wants to go to the Astral World. Akari says now only Yuma who can save the world and she too tell Yuma to get home with safely and crying. A few months later, after Yuma and Astral final duel, Akari seeing watching Yuma's final Duel Champion alongside with Haru and Cologne. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters